Obsessive Impulses
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: My take on the 'I Love You' scene between Kurt and Blaine after Nationals in 2x22. Pure fluff, and I've pretended that the scene where Sam and Mercedes come in didn't happen. I love Klaine so much! R&R, please. :D


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters, but I wish I did. I'd be kinder to them than Ryan Murphy is.

_Obsession, it takes control._

_Obsession, it eats me whole._

Poet, by Bastille

Obsessed.

Obsessed with his perfect hair.

Obsessed with the way he moved his hips.

Obsessed with his smile.

Obsessed with his soulful voice.

Obsessed enough to spend almost every waking moment thinking about him.

Blaine Anderson was obsessed with everything about Kurt Hummel, and there was no way he was getting out of his obsession this time.

X—X

'Hey,' Kurt said, jolting him out of his daydream. He sat down in the opposite chair.

'Hi.' Blaine accepted his coffee gratefully. He'd spent a sleepless night – he'd been up thinking about the person sitting in front of him. Thank God for Sunday sleep-ins.

His boyfriend had just come back from New York the day before, and after a week apart, he was a sight for sore eyes.

'You have _no _idea how much I've missed you, Kurt,' he said, taking his hand.

'Nowhere near as much as I've missed you! It's good to be back, if only it's because you and my family are here.'

'So, how was New York?'

'Oh, it was _magical_! I know I sent you loads of pictures and texts, but they can never compare with seeing the city with your own eyes. Okay, so on the first day, when we touched down at JFK, there was…'

Blaine let him ramble on. Kurt's face seemed to glow when he talked about the Big Apple. And while he was wildly jealous of him, he was content with just staring at this perfect man and taking in the angles and contours of his face.

And the way his mouth worked around the word 'delicious'.

And the cute way his eyebrows scrunched up when he talked about the boys' complete lack of hygiene and how Mr Schuester wouldn't let him join the girls in their room.

And the way his eyes lit up when he talked about Finn and Rachel's 'perfect' date (apparently, Rachel had told Kurt all about it afterwards).

And the way he –

'… Blaine?'

'Huh?' He blinked hard.

'You okay? You kinda spaced out on me a while ago.'

'Ugh, sorry. Just couldn't get to sleep last night – I had a lot on my mind.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, well, that apart, how did you guys take the… er, 12th place finish?'

'Oh my God, you _should've _seen it. We all looked at the Top-10 list for showcase, and we all just went _numb._'

He was obsessed with Kurt's obsessive love for every single detail.

'And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss cost us nationals – personally, I just think he was really jealous of Finn 'cos she preferred him – '

'While I understand passion, I do think it was unprofessional, but sorry, keep going.'

' – and then we get back to the hotel, and Santana _loses _it.' He half-smiled, remembering Santana's explosive behaviour. 'And then the plane ride home was _completely _silent. Like, no-one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall.'

He was obsessed with his happy-go-lucky attitude… happy? _Didn't they just lose Nationals?_

'Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all.'

'It was still amazing, I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage…'

And at that moment, everything he liked about Kurt Elizabeth Hummel came together in a picture of radiance. There was a pure, innocent, wistful longing in his voice that made Blaine want to tell him exactly how he felt about him.

'I love you.'

Kurt paused mid-sip. Blaine was afraid that he that he was choking, also that he'd crossed the line, but he swallowed in that adorable way of his. _I hope he feels the same way as I do._

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times (reminiscent of a fish), but no sound came out. At last:

'I love you, too.'

Blaine tightened his grip on their intertwined hands. He leaned forward to kiss Kurt's soft, coffee-laced lips, but before he could, Kurt hissed, 'Blaine, not here! It's a public place! People are watching!'

'Right now, I really couldn't care less.'

And with that, he kissed him. And Kurt gave in, unable to resist the passion they both felt.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Kurt's hands rose in reflex to cup his cheeks, knocking over his coffee cup. Neither of them noticed the scalding hot liquid stream steadily to the floor.

_Kurt's skin may be porcelain, but his lips are the softest satin, mmm…_

Minutes later, or what could have been several blissful hours, they broke apart, panting, feeling every single person's eyes on them. Blaine now began to feel _extremely _embarrassed.

Then a few people wolf-whistled and the cashier looked towards them and winked.

Blaine smiled tentatively. 'Umm, how about we take this back to the car?' he asked Kurt in a low voice.

The other boy grinned as he rose. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

They left hand-in-hand, and when they were at the door, Kurt turned back.

'We're _really _sorry about the spilled coffee, by the way,' he called out cheekily to the cashier.

X—x—x—x


End file.
